Cosas de vikingos
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe* Ser el hijo del jefe nunca, nunca, nunca fue fácil. En ninguna de sus tres vidas y con ninguno de sus tres padres. Hiccup I, Hiccup II e Hiccup III drabbles.
1. Hiccup I

**Trio de drabbles protagonizados por los tres Hiccup originales de los libros y su paso por la historia del Archipiélago.**

* * *

— **COSAS DE VIKINGOS —**

 _ **Hiccup I**_

* * *

Él tuvo la buena fortuna de no ser hijo de ningún jefe. Él tuvo la mala fortuna de ser el primer jefe.

El Rey.

Hiccup era inteligente, más que cualquier otro, pero nunca supo llevar bien su puesto, lo admitía. Pero sus vikingos tenían la culpa por nombrar rey a un niño que lo único que hizó fue encontrar un buen lugar para construir el Reino Vikingo.

Un lugar infestado de Dragones... ¡¿y él qué podía saber?! Era solo un niño y su puesto (y desdichada vida) se lo podría haber quedado cualquier otro.

Sí no fuera por esa maldita profecía de ¿cómo era? Oh, sí.

 _El más débil de todos será quien conduzca a los más fuertes a la victoria._

¡Maldito Odin! ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer precisamente él con los bracitos tan cortos y casi en los huesos?

Menos mal que "los más fuertes" siempre se contentaban con terreno para pelear, comida en abundancia y poco más, si no habría muerto hace mucho.

Los más fuertes... menos su padre. Y es que la mala suerte hizo que esa mole de vikingo que era su progenitor fuera en otro tiempo un general romano.

Oh, como amaba la disciplina ese hombre cuyo nombre fue olvidado. Oh, como la odiaba Hiccup.

 _Un rey no se comporta así en la mesa._

 _Un rey no manda a paseo a sus consejeros cuando dicen algo inapropiado._

 _Un rey es el más poderoso de todos ¡comportate como tal!_

 _Jovencito, un rey no le enseña el dedo medio a su padre._

 _Un rey..._

 _Un rey..._

 _Un rey..._

¡AJJJJJJJ! Le daba migraña solo recordarlo.

¿Y para qué querían los Vikingos un rey? Creía que todos los ex romanos y ex piratas que formaban el Reino solo pensaron en una cosa al hacerlo: Anarquía.

Y bien que lo demostraban. Y bien que a Hiccup le venía de perlas ese detalle cuando quería pasar desapercibido.

Recordaba cuando, de adolescente, días después de volver con los barcos con la comida necesaria para pasar el invierno se le ocurrió la feliz idea de salir del castillo a andar solo por un tiempo.

Fue en ese día, recordaba, que conoció a Wodesfang, su querido Wodesfang... medio muerto entre las ramas de un árbol.

Oh, mucho le valió su inteligencia para curar a esa noble bestia.

Y mucho le valió ese dragón, SU dragón, para llevar una vida mejor.

Costo bastante.

La vida de muchos valientes, tanto vikingos como dragones.

Muchos enfrentamientos contra la Reina Dragón. Muerte Verde. Ese bicho tenía malas pulgas, sin duda.

La reducción de un Reino Vikingo entero a una aldea llamada Berk, que pronto desencadenaria en otras.

Pero los dragones los hicieron más fuertes. Los hicieron el terror de Romanos y Piratas.

Y una cabaña como cualquier otra, tuvo que admitir Hiccup, fue mucha mejor casa que un inútil castillo.

Algunos decían tenersela jurada, algunos decían odiarle por estos cambios.

Pero la profecía se cumplió.

Las quejas a su jefe al final se quedaron en:

cosas de vikingos.


	2. Hiccup II

**Trio de drabbles protagonizados por los tres Hiccup originales de los libros y su paso por la historia del Archipiélago.**

* * *

— **COSAS DE VIKINGOS —**

 _ **Hiccup II**_

* * *

¿Cuando, en los 900 años que tardó en volver a nacer, el nombre 'Hiccup' se convirtió en el sinónimo de la deshonra?

Estaba claro uno no podía morirse tranquilo si a los que dejaba atrás eran vikingos.

Tal vez por eso los Dioses quisieron entregarle una segunda vida para volverlo todo del derecho. Una peor y más corta que la anterior.

Porque suerte, en llamarse Hiccup, ser un enfermizo debilucho y el menos querido hijo del jefe más horrible de toda la historia de los Vikingos, había poca.

En definitiva, los Dioses lo estaban usando como juguete para hacer sufrir.

Pero, reconocía, algo bueno tuvo.

No creía que pudiese existir niño más feliz que él.

Habiendo sido abandonado por los humanos, era un dragón más. Y todavía podía recordar las aventuras y risas con su hermano Furious el dragón. SU grandullón predilecto. La otra parte de él. La que nunca le dejó solo. Desde que era un bebé hasta en su último momento.

Puede que a su padre humano nunca le hiciera gracia volver a encontrarse con el hijo que abandonó. Mucho menos tener que retractarse en su decisión y reeducarlo como un vikingo debía ser si no quería a sus vikingos en su contra. Pero, sin duda, lo que Grimbeard más odiaba de su hijo menor era esa mole de dragón a la que llamaba 'hermano'.

¡Los dragones son enemigos, no familia!

Mucho le había costado a ese hombre convencer a sus vikingos que la amistad con esos bichos era una aberración, para que ahora llegase Hiccup para ganarse su afecto y que aun por encima le hicieran más caso a su pequeña vergüenza que a él.

Hiccup, por su parte, lo odiaba. Odiaba la vida de los vikingos comparada con la que le habían dado sus padres dragones. Odiaba el castillo donde a su padre humano le gustaba encerrarle a él y a Furious. Odiaba que llamaran a los dragones bestias salvajes cuando ellos resolvían sus problemas a mazazos.

Pero empezaron a darle pena cuando a medida que iba creciendo en ese lugar se dió cuenta de que ninguno tenía ni voz ni voto real. No admiraban a su padre, al cual le llamaban jefe, no, le tenían miedo. Y le dio asco.

Tal vez por eso tuvo una rebeldía adolescente que lo llevó a la muerte.

Porque no supo escuchar a Furious cuando le dijo que su padre humano jamás sería amigo de los dragones.

Porque no supo llevar el peso de una Rebelión iniciada por él y la espada del jefe acabó atravesándole el estómago.

Pero al menos tuvo la suerte de llegar hasta el corazón de su hermano humano. Ese que al saber su muerte quitó a su tiránico padre del trono y las cosas volvieron a ser como 900 años atrás.

Porque cambiar de opinión cada dos por tres simplemente eran cosas de vikingos.


	3. Hiccup III

**— COSAS DE VIKINGOS —**

 ** _Hiccup III_**

* * *

Puede que no lo sepa.

Pero él es realmente el Hiccup más afortunado.

El hijo de un matrimonio de conveniencia del cual culla madre pasa olímpicamente, sí. Pero es el único Hiccup con madre.

Stoick es un padre difícil de complacer que se pasa de sobreprotector, también. Pero es el único Hiccup que tiene un padre que lo ama, aun siendo debilucho y contestón, o lo tenía...

Toothless no es precisamente una joya de dragón, pero para él su Toothless es el más brillante Sea Dragonus de todos los tiempos.

Puede que él no lo sepa.

Pero volvió a nacer 100 años después, convirtiéndose en su propio sobrino nieto, para terminar de una vez con lo que una vez comenzó en un arrebato.

Nadie dijo nunca que convencer a su abuelo dragón Furious que el genocidio de los humanos no es ni la solución a la reciente esclavitud contra los dragones ni lo que Hiccup II querría sea fácil, por mucho que su abuelo humano Old Wrinkly le vaticine victoria.

La desaparición de su padre, la muerte de su primo y el hecho de que su madre esta enamorada de uno de los secuaces de su malvado tío Alvin no ayuda sus nervios.

¿Pero cómo podría culparla? Si él mismo tiene sentimientos indebidos hacía SU Toothless.

Pero a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no? Hiccup podría con todo lo que le echarán y más.

Porque dar la cara arriesgando la vida es simplemente cosa de vikingos.

Pero hacerlo por los dragones es única y exclusivamente cosa de Hiccups.


	4. Extra: Hiccup IV

**— COSAS DE VIKINGOS —**

 ** _Extra: Hiccup IV_**

* * *

Y por fin, después de tanto sacrificio, once siglos después llegará la calma.

En la vida de Hiccup IV no habrá dragones, ni vikingos, ni guerras inútiles.

Solo será el hijo de un jefe de policía. Un chico normal y corriente que solo tendrá que preocuparse de las notas de la escuela y los abusones de la misma. Y pasar grandes ratos con su amigo inseparable.

Puede que ya no haya dragones, pero el corazón de todos ello vivirá en los felinos más sagaces.

Tres nombres se le pasarán por la cabeza a Hiccup para nombrar a su gato. Wodesfang, Furious, Toothless. Nombres antiguos, con mucho significado. Pero al final se quedará con el nombre que más hondo calará en su corazón por los siglos de los siglos.

Toothless II.

Ah, ¡gran vida apacible será esa!, hasta que...

— ¡Oh, Dios mio, Toothless! ¡Te has vuelto humano!

Porque aunque los vikingos ya no existirán sus Dioses sí.

Y convertir en una aventura fantástica las vidas de Hiccup son el disfrute y una cosa de Dioses.


End file.
